Hospital rooms, meeting rooms, and other work areas are often equipped with many different devices that provide or perform various functions. For example, a typical hospital room may be equipped with a television, a clock, file storage, work/writing surfaces, computers, and the like. These devices are typically separate and distinct from one another, not conveniently or centrally located, and are not interchangeable, such that the area can become cluttered with devices, many of which may have power of data wires that need to be separately routed to respective power or data sources.